Application of an optical fingerprint device has brought a safe and convenient user experience to users. However, based on a principle of optical imaging, a light intensity of a central portion of a fingerprint detection area is usually greater than that of an edge portion of the fingerprint detection area, and as a result, a signal in an edge portion detected by an optical fingerprint device is weaker than a signal in a central portion detected. Apart from the above, due to influence of factors such as poor contact caused by finger drying, the signal in the edge portion becomes weaker, resulting in a lower fingerprint identification rate.